lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Seth Green
Seth Green is the son of Fadin, and Anna Green making him a member of and the current heir to House Green. Seth Green has two siblings in the form of Margaret, and Liarra Green of which Margaret is married to lord Trent Pinevern making her an influencial person as well as contraversial due to her sexual relationship with Seths wife Michelle Trachtenberg, while Liarra (Placeholder). Seth Green would come to marry Michelle Trachtenberg and the two would at first be relatively happy but this relationship became strained due to the discovery of Michelle having affairs which caused Seth to engage in his own affairs but despite this private truth they remain happy in public. Michelle Trachtenberg, and Seth Green have two children in the form of Wilhem, and Ashley Green of which both are young at the time of Westros and living in Lucerne with their mother. Seth Green would become involved in an affair with Rosette of House Green and fell in love with her during the period where he discovered the affairs of Michelle Trachtenberg and she has become his true lover and best friend. Seth Green and Rosette of House Green have two children in the form of Seth, and Anna Rivers of which both are young at the time of the Westros and are living in Greenville as recognized bastards of Seth Green. Seth Green would be born the second child of Lord Fadin Green of whom was a young but very influencial and powerful Riverlord of whom controlled the northern part of the Riverlands and had influence in southern Westbridge, and as House Green practice Agnatic-Cognatic succession laws it was Seth Green that went over his elder sister becoming the heir of House Green. Seth Green would grow up within the walls of Greenville where he grew close with several nobles but his notable relationship would be with a servant girl named Rosette of whom the daughter of a cook for the family she would become his best friend and turned him into a very down to earth type of person. Following the capture of Westbridge by the forces of the Deatheaters their powerbase spread all the way south to the House Green neighbot in the form of Braedin and with this change came a noticeable increase in violent raids against northern Greenville and thus Seth would convinse his father to send him north with a small force to find out what was happening. Seth Green would lead a force of House Green northward into the Invasion of Westbridge where he befriended Jasper Hale to the point that he and several of his men were in the personal guard of William Lovie III. during the actual battle. History Seth Green would be born the second child of Lord Fadin Green of whom was a young but very influencial and powerful Riverlord of whom controlled the northern part of the Riverlands and had influence in southern Westbridge, and as House Green practice Agnatic-Cognatic succession laws it was Seth Green that went over his elder sister becoming the heir of House Green. Early History Seth Green would grow up within the walls of Greenville where he grew close with several nobles but his notable relationship would be with a servant girl named Rosette of whom the daughter of a cook for the family she would become his best friend and turned him into a very down to earth type of person. Green-Braedin War Following the capture of Westbridge by the forces of the Deatheaters their powerbase spread all the way south to the House Green neighbot in the form of Braedin and with this change came a noticeable increase in violent raids against northern Greenville and thus Seth would convinse his father to send him north with a small force to find out what was happening. Family Members Michelle Trachtenburg.jpg|Michelle Trachtenberg - Wife|link=Michelle Trachtenberg Relationships Category:House Green Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight